<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K o m o r e b i by Moondarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274321">K o m o r e b i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondarling/pseuds/Moondarling'>Moondarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little Bit of Horror, Bititng, Boys Kissing, Dw just a mention if it tho, Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Jongho, M/M, Mingi's struggling, Minor Character Death, Shapeshifter yeosang, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Soulmates, Witch Hongjoong, Witchcraft, Witches, Yunho is our sunshine, demon san, fairy yunho, human Mingi, human Wooyoung, no beta we die like men, shapeshifter seonghwa, witch yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondarling/pseuds/Moondarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi then looked around and then back to the man sitting in front of him, " so what is this place if u don't mind me asking I don't recognize any of the stuff you sell " he kept his tone soft and low .</p><p>" it's a witch shop "</p><p>Mingi chuckled at the answer, he was cute</p><p>" and I'm guessing you are the witch " mingi played along ,taking another sip from him cup.</p><p>" that would be really cool" mingi said pointing at the cat " you already have the black cat "</p><p>the other started to pet the cat . A smile never leaving his face as mingi noticed. This one is barely there. Soft content. But there is a hint of amusement in them.</p><p>Mingi knew witches aren't real so he knew the guy was joking,</p><p>" yeah " was all the stranger said .</p><p> <br/>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>Komorebi : the sunlight shining through the trees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K o m o r e b i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will start by saying that english IS NOT my first language, but I hope you enjoy this fic (⊃≧з≦)⊃</p><p>Y u n h o :</p><p> https://padlet.com/moondarlingg/yunho </p><p>M i n g i :</p><p>https://padlet.com/moondarlingg/mingi</p><p> </p><p>(Check out the links for pretty visuals  ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎ )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he really thought a change of scene would help him out. Help him focus . Maybe finish this damn assignment. So He thought the quiet public library would make mingi finish it that night, </p><p>But nothing happened he was still as lost a he was in his room. </p><p>Mingi felt like he was about to lose his mind, frustration building up inside of him . He fisted his hair as he tried not to scream. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out. </p><p>he is a good student, he really is, but college was driving him crazy lately and his professors were on his ass with assignments and homework, </p><p>He unfists his hair, He decided to close his eyes to rest them for few seconds. Rubbing them from under his glasses.</p><p>he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down,. sat up straighter and a painful hiss was pulled out of him from how strained his back feels, he really should stop sitting hunched over his books and laptop for hours.</p><p>Looking outside the window next to his table and saw it was raining tiny drops. he almost cursed as he hurried to check the hour and saw it was well past midnight, he got up and hurried to pack his stuff up. </p><p>he knows it will pouring in a few minutes and he really didn't think to bring an umbrella with him. and judging by the time he would be lucky to catch any buses since he has no money for a cap with him. </p><p>leaving the library he made his way out to the streets and started to make his way to the bus stop. </p><p>but mingi was in fact, his whole life, unlucky .</p><p>not even five minutes later he heard a loud thunder as it started to pour down on him.</p><p>he clutched his back under his jacket because the last damn thing he wanted was for his laptop to get soaked and he would lose all his data. that involved the assignments he was working on for weeks and every damn homework that could determined he passes this year and graduate.</p><p>he knows the nearest bus stop is at least another twenty minutes away. and even while jogging he knew he can't reach it undamaged. he can feel himself shiver from the cold. Hands starting to shake .</p><p>he started to curse under his breath and if this doesn't make mingi want to drop out of fucking college . he doesn't want to know what worse would happen to him  to make him do it. </p><p>he had to think fast and his best option is to try and find a place to shelter under. and then think about what to do next. he thought about going back to the library but he already jogged far away. </p><p>he walked another two minutes, and felt relief wash over him when he caught a glimpse of a small shop door with the light still on , and he started to run towards it.</p><p>checking to see the sign that reads "open", he pushed the door and walked through. </p><p>panic quickly washed over him and started to curse, as soon as he walked inside. as he took his laptop out of his bag , checking its condition, as he prayed for whoever listening. he saw it was safe even when the outside of his bag was soaked it didn't manage to soak through and reach his stuff. </p><p>he let out a loud relieved sigh. and put it back in his bag swinging it over his shoulder and finally looking up to see where the hell he just busted in. </p><p>and he felt his mouth kinda drop because even when the door he walk in was small barely fit mingi and he had to bend down an inch or two,</p><p>the place was huge. </p><p>filled with plants, on shelves, on the floor, hanging down from the slightly high ceiling. and mingi couldn't help but look around, besides plants, there were a lot of jars on their own shelves decorated by fairy lights that gave the place such a nice feeling. Jars filled with dried herbs, dried flowers and plants. weird objects in every direction mingi looked, vintage looking stuff shoved in every corner. </p><p>He can also hear soft music playing , and felt himself automatically calm down alittle by the warmth of the place. </p><p> he walked in a little further into the shop holding on into his back bag with both hands looking around.</p><p>after only a few more steps in, a movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention, he looked in its direction and found a black cat sitting on the floor a few steps away from him looking up at him with huge yellow eyes.</p><p>as soon as mingi saw the cat. it got up from the floor and started to walk towards what mingi saw was a huge desk with space behind it and even more shelves there. mingi figured it was the 'registration desk' .</p><p>what the hell does this place even sell? migi asked himself as he followed the cat and stood a few steps away from the desk.</p><p>the cat suddenly meowed loudly in the direction of a door that was placed next to the shelves behind the desk.</p><p>not even a few seconds later a guy walked out of that door. </p><p>mingi immediately felt blinded by the bright smile the other guy offered.</p><p>" welcome, how can I help you ? " </p><p>he was busy looking at the tiny stars that decorated the pink hair the other guy had, and staring at the pink blush that tinted his cheeks up to the bridge of his nose. the big white sweater he is wearing. The other's question was left unanswered.</p><p>mingi had to take a moment. </p><p>he was brought back to reality by the chuckle the pink haired guy let out. </p><p>He hummed , looking up and down at mingi " I'm guessing you aren't that type of costumer" </p><p>Huh? </p><p>"I- no? "</p><p>" here please take a seat," he said gesturing with his hand to a chair closer to the desk that mingi could swear he didn't see before when he wasn't losing his mind at the beautiful human being in front of him.</p><p>Mingi is surprised his brain could focus on that , really , his life wasn't going so well lately. He was so busy getting anxious and overthinking many things. </p><p>It felt like his brain is taking a break. </p><p>mingi cleared his throat as he took a seat hugging his bag close to his body in hope to make him feel warm since his hands are still shaking from the cold. Suddenly very aware of how he must look, miserable. as he feels .</p><p>Yunho offered a gentle smile this time " I'm gonna make us some tea " and before mingi could protest the guy walked out from behind the desk and disappeared around a corner behind mingi . </p><p>Mingi sighed as he looked back . He put his bag  down next to his chair, as it did nothing to warm him, he was still dripping and he felt bad for the mess he was making on the floor. He swiped his hair away from his forehead . Sighed deeply. </p><p>What a damn night,</p><p> but he told himself it's ok maybe he can stay here until the rain stops. Just to not feel more upset </p><p>And then he saw that the cat still there laying its head on its paws still staring at him, tail moving slowly . </p><p>Despite his situation he smiled at the cat , rubbing his hand together to warm them up. He can hear the guy moving around the shop, an extra sound added to the soft music that was still playing. Mingi can hear the old tunes but can't tell which song it is . </p><p>This place is really weird. Mingi thought. But he doesn't know why he likes it , which makes no sense . He still hasn't spent five minutes here , but it has such a calming aura. he can smell a delicious smell coming from behind him  Then heard footsteps coming along. </p><p>" here , this should make u feel better" mingi can't look up at the guy's face as he took the cup from his hand . </p><p>" thank you " he finally said something. He really thought about drinking a tea that some stranger gave to him. But as he glanced at him drinking his own tea, tiny stars in his hair reflects the light that falls on them . </p><p>Yeah, he could never hurt a fly.</p><p> His brain screamed at him to not drink it . </p><p>He really shouldn't trust strangers </p><p>But he took a sip and immediately felt his body begin to warm up. He sighed deeply at the feeling and took a another one. It felt unnatural, the way heat flared up his entire body, in a good way. It also smells amazing. And mingi can taste honey in it. </p><p>When he felt himself stop shaking he lowered his cup and looked up again only to find the other already looking at him. Mingi ignored it when the heat reached his face at that.</p><p>Clearing his throat again " thank you very much , its really good " he tried to sound as thankful and be as polite as he felt. </p><p>" no problem " </p><p>Mingi then looked around and then back to the man sitting in front of him, " so what is this place if u don't mind me asking I don't recognize any of the stuff you sell " he kept his tone soft and low .</p><p>" it's a witch shop " </p><p>Mingi chuckled at the answer, he was cute </p><p>" and I'm guessing you are the witch " mingi played along ,taking another sip from him cup. </p><p>" that would be really cool" mingi said pointing at the cat " you already have the black cat " </p><p>the other started to pet the cat . A smile never leaving his face as mingi noticed. This one is barely there. Soft  content. But there is a hint of amusement in them. </p><p>Mingi knew witches aren't real so he knew the guy was joking, </p><p>" yeah " was all the stranger said . </p><p>They drink in silence, it was kinda awkward since the guy kept staring at mingi while drinking from his own cup. So mingi busied himself by looking around more . </p><p>He can see more items now, necklaces, rings,candles and alot of herbs. There are alot of stuff, but it still smelled nice. It smelled and felt really warm. His brain kept reminding him . </p><p>" I'm mingi " he suddenly said, eyes falling back on the guy. he felt like introducing himself, since this beautiful stranger was kind enough to make him tea and not yell at him for wetting the whole floor. </p><p>And also for not poisoning and drugging his drink. </p><p>The other guy hummed " I'm yunho " </p><p>Yunho.Mingi smiled , he can now admit that he feels himself blush a little bit since yunho's gaze never left his. He would say it's weird if he wasn't busy not making a fool of himself. </p><p>Suddenly Getting up, yunho made his way to the shelf behind him. Tidying up few jars and taking out some of them putting them on the his desk. </p><p> </p><p>" you are here for a reason " yunho said out of nowhere. Making mingi raise his eyebrows at him in a question. </p><p>" excuse me? " </p><p>" not everyone can find this shop, let alone enter it " </p><p>Um . </p><p>Yunho put a tiny empty jar next to the other stuff he took out , </p><p>"And by the way you walked in, literally looking a wet puppy, you don't want anything from here " he paused looking at mingi's state again " well maybe you need a little help " he turned around, reaching up to a high shelf . " you see , this place " yunho talked slowly,</p><p>He started to fill the jar with different kinds of herbs. He opened a jar and mingi even in his confused state can see how beautiful the small pink flower was, as yunho took one and put it in with the herbs. </p><p>" this place is filled with power " just then yunho put his index finger and thumb on top of the jar . Rubbing them together . </p><p>Mingi felt like his eyes are going to pop out of his face from how wide they opened. As sparkly neon glitters fell from his finger . It looked like it was floating as it entered the jar filling it with pink light. Mixing the ingredients together. Everything was floating inside the jar. But never leaving the opened top.</p><p>Yunho just then looked up at him, seeing the expression on his face and smiled proudly. </p><p>Mingi believes that the cold and lack of sleep is doing things to him. Yeah, he must be hallucinating. </p><p>" and it only shows its power for those who need it " putting the jar in a small back . Then Putting something else with it . Pushing the back to the edge of the table towards mingi. " no matter how small their needs are " </p><p>Mingi just stayed seated,</p><p>And every cell of his brain was thinking of running out of there . </p><p>What if he did put something in the tea ? Some kind of drug that makes him see things. </p><p>" it might be hard to believe at first " yunho continued " but take these, it will help you , try to Carry the jar with you all the time. And you can drink the tea whenever you want " . </p><p>Nope. Hell no.</p><p>"I- " mingi swallowed before speaking " I- don't have any money with me at the moment " well At least that wasn't a lie . </p><p>" it's always free when it's your first visit " yunho said, then he looked mingi up and down before sighing and snapping his fingers.</p><p>Mingi felt a shiver ran up his spine . He was so scared to check. </p><p>He looked down and saw all his clothes , his bag and even felt his hair completely dry like he wasn't dripping few seconds ago. </p><p>Mingi tried everything in him not to freak out and scream. As he looked back at yunho, which mingi now realizes is truly a witch.  </p><p>" the rain has stopped too, I have a feeling you have somewhere to be " yunho walked towards him and took his empty cup . </p><p>Mingi then hurried to get up. As cute and beautiful yunho looks. Mingi is freaking the hell out . </p><p>He was ready to book it to the door when he heard a sigh behind him . </p><p>" take your stuff mingi " he looked back to see yunho resting back in his chair smirking at him. </p><p>He felt his heart beat faster as he walked closer to grab the things yunho made for him . </p><p>Is he even safe to take these? </p><p>He shoved them in his bag nonetheless. And looked back at yunho . </p><p>The smirk is gone and is replaced by a sad smile. For some reason it made mingi halt in his place.</p><p>" I know this isn't the last time I'm gonna see you " he said </p><p>Mingi could only nod because he doesn't even know what that means.</p><p>He then ran to the door opening it and just walked away . When he was few feet away from the door, and was sure no one gonna grab him and shove him inside he looked back and felt dizzy.</p><p>Just where the door has been. Now there is only a brick wall of a building. </p><p>The door no where to he seen. </p><p>And when he looked ahead he saw the bus stop right in front of him. The Same bus stop that would've taken him other twenty minutes to reach. </p><p>Yup. Mingi was losing it . </p><p>❁ ❁ ❁</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you coming home ? " </p><p>" no " Mingi replied " not yet " </p><p>Mingi wonders why he gets these dreams </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>weeks after the accident, after that night, mingi had a terrible time sleeping, he really couldn't put his finger on it. Couldn't call out what's wrong, and it's not like he had the perfect sleeping schedule, it's just this time, </p><p>this time it felt different.</p><p>he would usually excuse the late nights laying on his bed staring at his all too familiar ceiling to him being the anxious person he is, always worried about nothing and everything, just his mind doing tricks on him using his thoughts as the tool. </p><p>maybe even due to his exams, being a senior college student was never easy on anyone.</p><p>but the itching, the unremovable itching under his skin, and the continuous headaches that he couldn't cure with any enough sleep, coffee, and even went as far as asking jongho to give him a head massage, which the other was quick to agree, knowing his friend rarely asks for help and if he does then he really really needs it.</p><p>his friend's worried eyes and very skilful hands did nothing to ease his pain. but he was very grateful nonetheless.</p><p>he would visit a doctor, to get some sleeping pills maybe, even fix his head, he really wanted to, he would, only if...</p><p>if only his symptoms weren't accompanied by the great weight of the feeling of someone pouring tiny little holes in him. the heavyweight of someone watching him.</p><p>and mingi is a rational person, he loves to use logic to solve his issues, but what logic can he use if he felt watched in his own room at 3 AM?.</p><p>He ignored it at first, going through his days pretending he's not as freaked out as he actually is. pretending that this has nothing to do with that night.</p><p>And he really wishes it doesn't,  he doesn't wanna get involved in any freaky stuff just because he accidentally got into it .</p><p>But it went as far as him getting Kinda used to falling asleep to the feeling as days passed,</p><p>But catching movement by the corner of his eyes while having breakfast with jongho, tripping over invisible object around his apartment, yes some would say mingi is just clumsy, but having his foot stuck in something while walking isn't his fault, and when he would try to search of what made him trip, a strong sense of dread fills him, tells him to let it go.</p><p>Taking a shower and having the feeling that there is a company on the other side of the foggy glass isn't something normal, or something he can ignore. or something he wants to live with.  Because he would stand there as shivers run up his spine and starts to shake  despite the hot water of the shower, and just  feel it . The presence on other side, so strong he believed many time that whatever that was on the other side will open his glass shower door and slide in with him . And he would try to escape the bathroom as soon as possible.</p><p>after two weeks of the weird accurance in his apartment he of course couldn't study there anymore, can't stay calm enough for whatever information he was learning to enter his brain</p><p>So the library became his second home, he still got the feeling of the heavy air while being in there, but it wasn't as suffocating, and it was good, good enough for mingi.</p><p>The fresh clear air. clear of anything weird, would calm him down enough for him to go back to his bed at late night hours, so he can fall asleep from exhaustion as soon as his head hits the bed so he doesn't feel the fear of whatever the fuck is happening in his apartment.  </p><p>Going outside never felt better.</p><p>It didn't last long though, staying late at the library was something he did ever since he was a freshman. Of course it wasn't as much a he does now. But he is used to how the place can be even more calm. There is more silence. Only the sound of him turning his textbook pages and typing on his laptop keyboard along with sound of shuffling and moving of the very few other students who has the same habit as him. But still there was a quite big difference between the day and night there .</p><p>Everyone that late minded their own business that's why mingi liked being there. Being tables away from other people and having a big space for yourself. Beside the freedom of printing as many sheets of paper as he wants since there wasn't a line to hold him back,  </p><p>so when he has been typing on and on for hours and taking notes In his notebook. He was alone , he really needed to finish this last page and he can pack his stuff and call it a day, the pounding pain against both his back and skull isn't helping. And he couldn't really help the strong feeling of annoyance he had when he dropped his pen. Trying not to let out a huff as he scouted back his chair to lean down and pick it up. </p><p> his hand reached the the pen and was about to pick it up, a pair of old dirty shoes came into his view.  He can see from where his eyes are that the person was shuffling from one leg to another weirdly . It scared him a little since he didn't hear or see anyone approach him, </p><p>He picked up his pen and was ready to ask what the person had wanted, he opened his mouth as he turned to look at them. And there was no one .</p><p>Mingi can feel his ribcage being pounded on by the fast beating of his heart. Quickly darting his eyes around him to catch a glimpse of that person. But they were no where to be seen. </p><p>The feelings of dread was back.</p><p> </p><p>Few days after that, he was a walking zombie as he prepared a black coffee for a customer. His shift only began one hour ago and he feels like going home already, he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes after giving the coffee for the girl with a polite smile, </p><p>Leaning against the counter for support as he yawned,  

sleeping isn't coming to him easily anymore. </p><p>Letting out a sigh as the  bell above the door rang, he puts on his work smile once again as the man gave him his order. Mingi turned around to make it, he can't let his boss see him this tired, he once dozed off in the back room and almost got fired if it wasn't for his very nice coworker taking mercy on him and did his work as he napped. </p><p>He just can't deal with his life anymore, after that day at the library he couldn't sleep at all being too spooked out of his skin to even enter his room and ended up huddled up in his blankets on the living room couch as he put on some anime to distract himself and maybe sleep. </p><p>Both things didn't happen. </p><p>He tried to shake himself out of his thoughts, continuing to make the coffee he added the marshmallows and finished up the order. Turning around to hand it to the man. He let out a loud scream and proccsed to spill the hot coffee on himself as he came face to face with a pale looking woman. </p><p>She was gone as fast as mingi laid his eyes one her.  But the damage was already done. His whole body was taken over by goosebumps.</p><p>She was so close to his face. </p><p>He can see and feel the concern of the few people that were in the coffee shop as they looked at him.  The man on the other side of the counter looked as stunned as mingi felt but for another reason. </p><p>" what the hell is wrong with you? " he asked in annoyance as he wiped his sleeve clean from the few drops of coffee that managed to reach him. </p><p>Mingi was shaken to his core by how surprised and scared he was he didn't even think to answer the man. </p><p>Thankfully his coworker was fast enough to come in and take over the situation.</p><p>" I'm really sorry sir, I will begin to make your order again" his coworker bowed half heartedly giving the man some tissues and a smile,  As he turned around he patted mingi on the stomach " go clean yourself " wooyoung whispered to him . Passing by him to start doing his job.</p><p>Mingi felt her .</p><p> </p><p> -</p><p> </p><p>He isn't dumb , mingi isn't an idiot, its so easy to figure out , too clear to miss, but he still doesn't know what exactly it is . </p><p>Knowing that this is because of that night, he went through it in his head,</p><p>Did he touch anything there? There were a lot of old and vintage items and he has seen and read and listened to enough horror stories to not know anything there might be haunted. But he doesn't remember touching anything. Or go as far as take something home with him. </p><p>He thinks back to the jar that yunho had given to him, it's the only thing he took, or was given to him from that shop, beside the tea, </p><p>he ignores the books that were splayed in front of him on the table, he laid on top of them resting his head on his arm, as he stared at the dimly glowing jar, resting on top of his opened palm, </p><p>he never took it out of his bag since that night. </p><p> it's a small jar, as big as his fingers, but if mingi didn't believe yunho back then, he must believe him now as stared at the tiny flower that was floating inside the jar with other small dried plants and herbs floating around it. A  dim pink light moving them. It looks...fake.</p><p>It makes no sense since mingi is witnessing it right in front of his eyes but its looks like an animation. Some CGI work he would see in a movie.</p><p>He sighed, closing his palm around it and bringing his hand closer to his chest, closing his eyes as his thoughts traveled back to yunho, </p><p>He didn't look evil, but then again, evil ness doesn't have a form , and yunho IS a witch, maybe he could just change the way he looks like those bad witches in old children books he grew up being told at kindergarten, that they changed their form to look friendlier. More trust worthy.</p><p>But why would he do that?  Mingi doesn't think yunho, even if he was a bad person would gain anything from ...what can mingi even call this ? A curse ? Or did yunho order whatever it is to hunt him, can he even do that?  </p><p>Mingi groaned in frustration as he felt another headache coming.  He sat up as he started to gather his stuff shoving his books and paper into his back bag. Stopping his movement when he was about to throw his jar in with the rest of his stuff. </p><p>He had no choice but to comeback to the library after weeks of that accident. His might seen something...someone in here, but his apartment is suffocating, he can't get rid of the feeling of wanting to scrape his skin off. Can't deal being there in the heavy atmosphere. And He was more assured it was only him by seeing his roommate being his usual sleepy self each morning and dead asleep in his room when he checks up on him every night. </p><p>He looked at the jar then looked around,  he examined the library and paid attention to how he feels and realized that he has been studying for hours and he has no pain in his back. And the expected headache never came. And the library is ..calm and quiet ,not in the sense that IT IS a library but he doesn't feel any chills , the goosebumps are completely gone and he doesn't feel creeped out at all, </p><p>Huh.</p><p> Then He realized all those quiet night was just Erie silence as he can  now hear the few other students there. It wasn't much louder but he didn't feel ...alone. he did not feel scared.</p><p>He stood up after he finished shoving the rest of his stuff in his bag, walked out of the library through the door to be greeted by the cold winter night as he made his way back to his apartment.  The jar clutched In his hand.</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>He was greeted by silence as walked through the front door of his apartment, as soon as he stepped in he opened his hand.</p><p>He he can feel his eyes widening as the dim pink light he saw from earlier was now glowing. Lighting up his clothes and the walls of the hallway he was standing in . It looks like something, more like switch was turned on as the flower it self was nothing but a shaped light. </p><p>He walked further in after taking his shoes off, his eyes never leaving the sight in front him in the as he did.  Stepping into the living room, he took a deep breath and he waited for the chills.</p><p>But it never came . So is the feeling of being watched, neither the back shivers. He looked around and didn't catch any sight of shadows or movements.</p><p>Letting out a relieved breath as his body moved on its own to the couch. And slumping down the comfortable cushions laying on his side, He felt his body get so slack and relaxed, finally receiving some relieve, tiredness of the past weeks is catching up to him.</p><p>He stared again at the small pink item in his hand. And realised that the light matched perfectly with the color of yunho's hair.</p><p>That only made his brain fill with images of soft colors and red stars when he felt his body shut down to fall into a peaceful sleep, </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>